Edward: My Only Brand of Medication
by originaldarling
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to realize she has the flu. Charlie calls her in sick, but that doesn't stop Edward from coming to see her. This is edwards way of taking care of her when she's sick. EB forever. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything from Twilight, and I got inspired by many other stories on for the actual story. The things that happened in it, though, are my ideas.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Edward: My Brand of Medication**

I couldn't tell what was going on, only that, if I were to fall into a vat of freezing ice water at any moment, I would be the happiest girl alive. I lifted my head off of the damp pillow and looked at the clock beside me. It read 6:30 A.M. I don't know what woke me, but then again, I'm glad it did. I would rather have had warning that my dinner from the previous night was going to make its way back up my throat and out of the mouth.

I took off for the bathroom, barely making it in on time and to the toilet before I started to heave my dinner. I could hear the water that was running downstairs shut off and then footsteps bounding up the stairs. I guess I wasn't exactly being that conspicuous in my haste to get to the bathroom.

The footsteps stopped right next to my bedroom before they made their way towards the bathroom door. "Bells?" I heard Charlie ask me. I groaned into the toilet bowl. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom, concern pulling his brown eyebrows together. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I groaned sarcastically. "This is normal behavior for 6:30 in the morning. Haven't you noticed me running to the bathroom every morning?" I barely got my retort out of the mouth before another round of heaving wracked through my body.

He stepped over the towels I knocked onto the floor and kneeled beside me on the tiles. He pulled back my hair that was falling into my face, holding it out of the way. He took his free hand and put it to my forehead.

"You're burning up, Bells." He said, worriedly. "I'm gonna' call the school and tell them you're not goin'."

I moaned in discomfort as a wave of nausea rolled through my stomach. I grasped my stomach as a cramp, worse than menstrual cramps, and in more spots, shot through my entire body. "Okay," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

I shook my head, lunging for the toilet once again. He took that as a sign to walk out of the bathroom and go to his room where the phone was on the hook. Wait, I was thinking to myself, did he say not go to school? Jeez. No Edward.

God. I made him sound like he was my own personal medication. He couldn't make this go away, and I would prefer that he didn't see me like this anyways. God, I felt terrible. My whole body felt like it was burning up and it seemed like the inside of my stomach was bouncing against my diaphragm.

Charlie reappeared in the doorway. "I called the school, Ms. Cope told me to tell you to please feel better," I nodded, laying my throbbing head down on the cool tile. "I have to go to work, but I won't go if you don't want me to," He told me.

I shook my head as much as my cold restriction would allow. "Go, no sense in watching me suffer."

He chuckled. "You're going to be okay. I'm gonna' leave you some Tylenol and water on the sink. Call me if you need me to come back. Do you want me to take you back to bed?"

He took a step in the bathroom and I held up my hand in a way to get him to stop. "I'd rather I threw up in the toilet instead of on my pillow."

He laughed, clearly grossed out. "I understand. I'll call later. Here," He started. "I'm leaving the phone on the countertop also."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

With that, he left me to lie on the floor, waiting for some sort of reverie to make me forget this torture. At last, my personal savior arrived in my dreams. His bronze hair was tousled just as I loved, just like he woke up from sleep that he never needed. His eyes, which I loved so much, also, were colors of liquid honey, making me want to run and dive into them like they were a pool of cold water. "Bella?" He called my name.

He sounded worried, questioning me as to what I was doing, why I was dreaming. I heard it again, "Bella?" this time more frantic.

I peeled my eyes open to see him literally standing right over me, panic written across his perfect stone cold features. "Edward," I said, barely cracking a smile.

He kneeled down beside me, hoisting me into his arms gently, being careful of my peculiar position. "What happened to you?" He asked me, concern laced in his voice.

"Nothing," I lied. He snorted. "It's just the –," I stopped midsentence as another wave of nausea made its way through my system. I broke out of his embrace and leaned over the toilet again, heaving what wasn't in my stomach. I hadn't had any of the water or Tylenol that Charlie had left me, and I wasn't about it. I had already thrown up all of the food I'd eaten the night before, so my heaves were turning dry, tearing my already terribly raspy throat.

He knelt and sat behind me, grasping my hair in his stone hands, making sure not to pull. Just as Charlie had, he took his other hand and felt my forehead. If I hadn't been heaving, I would have freaking sighed. He felt so wonderful that I could have cried. I leaned back when I was finished and

leaned into his arms, letting myself be cooled down by his lack of body heat. "What do you have, Bella?" His velvet voice asked me.

"The Flu."

I felt him stiffen behind and beneath me. "The Flu?" I could barely hear him say it, but the next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was walking me towards my bedroom. I was going to say something in protest, but my height off the ground and the pace we were walking was stopping me from speaking.

He laid me down gently on my bed, tucking me in. I was so hot, I began to move restlessly. Sensing my distress, he placed his cold hands on my neck and forehead, cooling me down. "Water," I rasped again.

He was gone and back in a split second. The phone, the water, and the Tylenol all in his hands. He set everything but the water on the table next to me, handing me the water.

I took several big gulps of the cooling liquid before he took it from my sweating digits. "You said the flu?" He asked again, sounding even more worried than before.

I nodded lightly. "Don't worry. I get sick like this at least once every year. It's nothing big."

He didn't feel any better after I said that, I don't think. "What's the matter?" I questioned him. "You look scared."

His face was covered in silent distress and his perfect bronze eyebrows were melded into what looked like a permanent fearsome look. "Are you all right?" He whispered.

"Edward," he looked into my eyes. "Don't worry about me."

He shook his head. "I can't stop. You don't think that the flu is big, but…but…" He looked away, his voice wavering.

I lifted my scorching hand up to his cheek, gently placing it against the coolness. He turned his face into my palm, breathing in deeply. "But what?" I whispered back.

He looked back into my eyes. It seemed that if he had been able to, he would be crying. "I've seen people die from it."

I froze. I forgot about that. Carlisle had told me about his mother, father, and himself in the early 19 hundreds. His whole family, as would he have also, died from the Spanish Influenza. "I'm not going anywhere, Edward." I said, soothingly.

Grogginess was seeping its way into my consciousness, making my eyelids droop incessantly. "Sleep, Bella."

My eyes snapped open again with the help of his voice. "Don't leave me," I told him urgently. He chuckled huskily, a sound coming from deep in his throat, as if he was trying not to cry, which he couldn't.

He sighed, standing, then lying, beside my on the bed. He wrapped his arm under my neck and the other around my waist, hoisting me over his body to lie on top of him. The immediate coolness of his skin seeped into the flannel of my pajamas and I sighed contently. "I'm not going anywhere," he told me.

He gently started to stroke my sodden hair, and then he started to him my lullaby. "Sleep, Bella." He said again, less urgently than before.

I nodded against his neck, kissing it lightly.

He kissed the top of my forehead in return, sending tingles of cold through my hairline.

"Okay," I mumbled. I was already starting to feel better.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I smiled against his chest.

"I love you more," I countered.

He laughed. "Silly Bella, you could never, nor will you, love me more than I love you. Now go to sleep."

I smiled again.

Edward…the new cure for the Flu.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down at Bella's body that was lying haphazardly on top of mine. She was running a high fever, making my skin seem like it was melting. It felt heavenly. I lightly touched her forehead with the back of my hand and her head turned into my palm, feeding my need for her warmth. Her breathing was coming slowly, showing that sleep had claimed her and was taking over her consciousness.

She shifted, sliding slightly off of my chest and more onto her bed. Her pillow was damp from her earlier slumber from sweat that was claimed from her forehead. Her blankets and sheets were kicked down to the bottom of the bed by her need to cool down. I have sufficiently succeeded in doing that. I had to smile; I didn't quite hate having to it either.

Earlier that morning when Bella failed to come outside of her home to get into my car, instant panic had taken my breath away. My thoughts started coming up with endless possibilities on what could have happened to my Bella.

I was out of the car faster than I had ever run before, bounding for her window which was easily accessibly due to my vampire skills. It had opened easily, the compressed air from the room hitting my directly in the face, her scent wafting through my senses as I quietly closed it.

I had seen Charlie drive away earlier, worry creasing his brow in a deep frown. He kept looking up at Bella's room, but I hadn't thought anything of it. So I had waited. And when I saw her lying on the bathroom floor, I thought that I had waited my life away. I thought she was dead. The heart that no longer beat within my chest cracked and fell, making me gasp in pain. But I took the time to stop and listen for a heartbeat…and I heard one.

I had instantly kneeled down beside her, calling her name softly at first. But when she failed to open her eyes and acknowledge that I was there, I called her name again, this time urgently. "Bella?"

Her beautiful brown eyes then opened to slits and her mouth cracked into a broken smile. She had looked happy to see me, but she also looked like she was in a great deal of pain. "Edward…" she called my name.

I knew something was wrong with her, so I did what the only thing I could do to find out seeing as I couldn't read her mind. I asked her. "What happened to you?"

It had taken a little persuasion, but I managed to get a straight answer after I helped her hold her hair out of the way of her being sick. "The Flu."

I thought I stopped breathing. I might have, I didn't know. I just threw her up into my arms and carried her to her bed before I lost it. I don't think I'd ever been that worried before until that very moment. Every thought in my head left and the only thing I could think about was getting her better and not losing her.

My reaction confused her, I could see. Her face scrunched in not knowing and she gave me a Bella look. I carefully explained to her my reasoning for reacting the way I had. When I told her, her face fell and a look of sorrow passed over he features.

After giving her some medicine and tucking her back in bed, I felt a lot better. My Bella was safe…for now. She had given me a look of such agony that I had to climb in bed beside her and throw her on top of me, melting the fire underneath her skin with the ice that resided behind mine.

She seemed contempt with our position, and closed her eyes in resignation. "I love you, Bella," I said to her, humming the lullaby inspired by her.

She smiled. "I love you more."

I laughed, making her smile even larger. "Silly Bella, you could never, nor will you, love me more than I love you. Now go to sleep."

So now, moments after she had fallen asleep, I was still stroking her sodden hair, making her shudder even in her sleep. I don't know how I felt about having this affect on her. It felt liberating and oddly amazing…but I still felt strange as to influence someone so strong as to hear them say I was the new cure for the flu, a thought I don't particularly think I was supposed to hear.

All that I knew of the situation at hand was that I never, in the eternity that I was damned to this earth, never going to let my Bella become sick again.

If love felt this wonderful, I couldn't bear to lose it.

I couldn't lose Bella.

My Bella.

Forever.


End file.
